boduckfandomcom_ko-20200215-history
챕터 택틱스
상위 항목 : 스페이스 마린 개요 호루스 헤러시가 발발하였을 때, 반역자 군단에 맞서 싸운 퍼스트 파운딩 챕터들은 프라이마크 고유의 가르침을 받아 각자의 역사를 쌓아갔다. 모든 스페이스 마린 챕터는 궁극적으로 하나의 목표를 바라보며 서로 협력하며 활동하지만, 모두 같은 움직임을 보이는 것은 아니며 챕터마다의 교리에 따라 움직이게 된다. 이런 컨셉을 위해, 스페이스 마린 코덱스 또는 포지월드 룰은 해당하는 챕터의 컨셉에 걸맞게, 몇가지 특이한 룰을 제공한다. 이는 챕터 택틱스로 부르며, 소소한 룰적인 강화나 제한을 걸어둔다. 자신의 아미 내의 스페이스 마린 디태치먼트/포메이션을 사용할 때 반드시 챕터 택틱스 하나를 정해야 하며, 하나의 스페이스 마린 디태치먼트/포메이션에는 반드시 같은 챕터 택틱스를 사용해야만 한다. 만일 하나의 유닛에 서로 다른 챕터 택틱스를 가진 모델이 있을 때 그 유닛은 그 서로 다른 챕터 택틱스의 효과중 어떠한 것도 얻지 못한다. 후계 챕터(Successor Chapter)를 사용할 때, 후계 챕터는 자신의 퍼스트 파운딩 챕터의 챕터 택틱스를 사용한다. 다만 블랙 템플러 챕터는 고유의 챕터 택틱스가 있으므로 그것을 사용하며, 퍼스트 파운딩 챕터가 불분명한 경우에는 적절한 것을 선택하여 사용한다. 예시) * 크림슨 피스트 챕터는 임페리얼 피스트 챕터의 세컨드 파운딩이므로, 임페리얼 피스트 챕터 택틱스를 사용한다. * 블러드 레이븐 챕터는 출신 챕터가 불분명하므로, 적절한 챕터 택틱스를 골라서 사용한다. Codex: Space Marines, 7th Edition, p. 189-190 코덱스Codex: Space Marines, 7th Edition, p. 189-190 울트라마린 * Scions of Guilliman : 택티컬, 어설트, 데바스테이터 독트린을 한번씩 사용할 수 있다. 독트린을 사용할 경우 모든 울트라마린 모델에 적용된다, 화이트 스카 * Born in the Saddle : 바이크는 스킬드 라이더를 얻고, 해머 오브 라스시 S+1 보너스를 받는다. * Fight on the Move : 챕터 택틱스가 있는 모든 모델은 힛 앤 런을 갖는다. 근접전을 건 다음 상대 턴까지 지속하여 사격 무기에 대한 피격을 방지하다가 이탈한 뒤 자신의 턴에 다시 차지하는 식의 응용이 가능하다. 임페리얼 피스트 * Bolter Drill : 볼터, 헤비 볼터, 콤비 웨폰의 볼터 부분, 볼트 피스톨, 스톰 볼터로 사격을 할 때 투 힛에서 나온 모든 1을 리롤한다. 스페이스 마린의 기본 화기인 볼터류 전반에 대해 피해를 입힐 확률을 17% 정도 올려준다. 임페리얼 피스트답게 화려하지는 않지만 견실한 화력 강화 버프를 주는 룰이다. 7판에서 스턴가드의 특수탄에도 적용되도록 버프되었다. * Siege Masters : 데바스테이터 스쿼드와 센추리온 데바스테이터 스쿼드에게 탱크헌터 룰을 부여한다. 추가로 건물 데미지 테이블 굴림에서 +1 보너스를 준다. 관통 굴림을 리롤 하는 것으로 거의 모든 차량을 쉽게 처리할 수 있다. Bolter Drill과 마찬가지로 견실하게 화력 강화 효과가 있다. 블랙 템플러 * Holy Crusaders: 블랙 템플러 모델은 크루세이더와 아다만티움 윌을 얻는다. * The Lost Librarius: 블랙 템플러 디태치먼트에는 라이브러리안을 넣을 수 없다. * Righteous Zeal: 블랙 템플러 유닛이 사격 페이즈나 오버워치 도중RAW로는 본인들이 오버워치를 쏘는 도중 플라즈마의 겟 핫!으로 인해 피해가 발생할 경우에도 적용된다. 사망자가 발생한 피해를 입을 경우, 해당 유닛은 카운터 어택과 레이지를 얻는다. 아이언 핸드 * The Flesh is Weak : 필 노 페인 (6+)을 갖는다. 원래 필 노 페인이 있는 경우에는 필 노 페인을 +1만큼 강화한다. * Machine Empathy : 아이언 핸드 소속 모든 차량과 캐릭터에 잇 윌 낫 다이 룰을 준다. 그리고 테크마린의 수리 굴림시 +1 보정치를 받는다. 샐러맨더 * Flamecraft : 규칙서에 명시된 플레이머 계열 무기에 의해 운드를 입을 경우 강화된 필 노 페인을 얻는다. 또한 플레이머 계열 무기를 사용할 때 투 운드와 장갑 관통시 리롤할 수 있다. * Master Artisans : 포인트 소모없이 캐릭터의 장비 중 하나를 마스터 크래프티드 웨폰으로 업그레이드할 수 있다. 이는 포인트를 주고 구매한 장비에도 적용된다. 다만 렐릭은 강화할 수 없다. 레이븐 가드 * Strike from the Shadows : 차량이 아닌 레이븐 가드 모델은 트랜스포트에 탑승하지 않을 경우 첫 턴에 슈라우디드를 얻는다. 레이븐 가드 유닛이 하나라도 있을 경우 나이트 파이팅 굴림시 +1 보정치를 얻는다. 6판과 비교하면 스카웃 기동이 사라졌다. * Winged Deliverance : 원래 점프팩은 이동 페이즈나 어썰트 페이즈 중 한 번만 사용할 수 있지만, 이 룰이 있으면 두 번 다 사용할 수 있다. 그리고 해머 오브 라스로 가하는 투 운드를 리롤한다. 포지월드http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/Downloads/Product/PDF/B/FWchaptertactics-v2.pdf 레드 스콜피온 * Purity Above All : 추가적인 포인트 소모 없이 택티컬 스쿼드의 서전트/베테랑 서전트에게 나르테슘을 장비시켜 아포세카리로 만들 수 있다. 아포세카리가 된 서전트/베테랑 서전트는 기존의 장비를 유지한다. * Fortified and Contempt : 실패한 피닝 테스트를 리롤할 수 있다. 단, 고 투 그라운드가 불가능하고 카모클락을 장비할 수 없다. 카차로돈 * Reavers of the Outer Darkness : 모든 모델은 피어 특수 룰을 갖고, 포인트 소모없이 볼터를 체인소드로 교체하거나 1포인트를 주고 체인소드를 추가로 장비할 수 있다. * Blood Hunger : 모든 타입의 인펀트리 유닛을 근접전으로 전멸시킨 이후 레이지 룰을 갖는다. 이렇게 레이지를 얻은 유닛은 근접전 승리 후 승리 이동을 할 때 반드시 가장 가까운 적 방향으로 해야 한다. 랩터 * Strike from the Shadows : 벌키나 베리 벌키 룰이 있는 모델을 제외한 모든 모델이 스카웃 룰을 가지며, 첫 턴에 한정하여 스텔스 룰을 가진다. * Legendary Marksman : 슈팅 페이즈에 볼터, 콤비웨폰의 볼터 파트, 볼트 피스톨을 헤비1로 쏘는 대신 렌딩 룰이 붙게 할 수 있다. 맨티스 워리어 * Shadow Killers : 벌키 류의 룰이 붙은 모델을 제외한 모든 모델들은 무브 스루 커버와 해머 오브 라스를 갖는다. 또한 포티피케이션을 제외한 커버를 제공하는 지형 내에서 차지했을 경우 퓨리어스 차지 보너스를 얻는다. * Children of Prophecy : 시즈 더 이니셔티브(선턴 뺏기)를 리롤할 수 있고 라이브러리안은 스페이스 마린 코덱스에 나와있는 사이킥 학파 대신 디비네이션에 접속이 가능하다. 익스큐셔너 * Bitter Mattle : 원인이 무엇이건 간에 리더십 값에 디버프를 주는 모든 룰을 무시한다. * Headhunters : 유닛 내에서 가장 WS가 높은 모델은 항상 챌린지를 선언해야 하며, 챌린지시 투 운드 6이 뜨면 그 공격은 즉사 공격이 된다. 엔젤 레버넌트 * The Fall of Orpheus(special) : 원래는 울트라마린 챕터 택틱스를 사용하지만 오르페우스의 몰락 이후의 엔젤 레버넌트를 재현할 경우 A Legacy of Hatred나 To the Last Breath 중 하나를 적용한다. * A Legacy of Hatred : 프리퍼드 에너미 (네크론)과 헤이트리드 (네크론)을 갖는다. * To the Last Breath : 디태치먼트의 유닛 숫자가 절반 이하로 줄어들 경우 피어리스 룰을 갖는다. 레드 헌터 * Mnemonic Redaction Protocols : 아다만티움 윌 특수 룰을 갖는다. 또한 게임 중 한 번 턴이 시작할 때, 모든 챕터 택틱스 적용 모델들과 드레드노트 중 현재 턴과 같은 숫자의 유닛에게 다음 턴이 되기 전까지 카운터 어택, 몬스터 헌터, 헤이트리드, 스카이 파이어, 인터셉터 중 하나를 갖게 할 수 있다. 스타 팬텀 * Orbital Wave Attack : 딥 스트라이크로 등장하는 유닛의 리저브 롤에서 1이 나오면 리롤할 수 있다. * Hail of Destruction : 게임 중 한 번, 자신의 슈팅 페이즈에 선언하여 모든 래피드 파이어, 어썰트, 살보, 헤비 웨폰이 전부 트윈링크드로 만들 수 있다. 효과는 자신의 다음 슈팅페이즈가 돌아올 때까지 지속된다. 미노타우르스 * Unrelenting Assault : 사격에 의해 발생한 모랄 체크는 자동으로 통과하며 실패한 피닝 테스트를 리롤할 수 있다. * Trample and Crash : 모든 챕터 택틱스 적용 모델들은 크루세이더 특수 룰을 갖고 적 배치구역에서 차지 거리에 +1 보너스를 준다. 파이어 호크 * On Wings of Fire : 드랍 포드에서 하차하는 경우를 포함하여 모든 딥 스트라이크에서 등장한 챕터 택틱스 적용 모델들은 핸드 플레이머, 플레이머, 헤비 플레이머에 S+1 보너스를 한 턴간 얻는다. 점프팩으로 인한 해머 오브 라스의 경우도 S+1 보너스를 받는다. 더불어 모든 모델들은 사격 무장으로 5포인트를 주고 핸드 플레이머를 장비할 수 있다. * Speed and Fury : 모든 어썰트 스쿼드와 뱅가드 베테랑 스쿼드는 스코어링 유닛이 된다. 포지월드에 문의한 결과, Horus Heresy의 Implacable Advance의 효과가 변경된 경우처럼 Objective Secured 효과를 얻는 것으로 적용하라고 한다. 아스트랄 클로 * Reckless Courage : 모든 챕터 택틱스 적용 모델들은 스터본 특수 룰을 갖고 고의적으로 모랄 체크를 실패할 수 없다. * Rapid Attack and Encirclement : 유닛 타입이 바이크인 경우 스킬드 라이더, 패스트 스키머는 스카웃 특수 룰을 얻는다. 출처